Children
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Harry's children have different fathers. Threesome . Harry/Severus/Remus, Harry/Draco.


Children

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy/boy, boy/boy (Harry/Severus/Remus, Harry/Draco) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

Harry was shaking tremendously after he had visited the infirmary that night. Harry was in love with two wizards, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. However, two weeks ago, the three of them fought one another as Severus thinks that Harry was still too young to be in a relationship with them and Remus had disagreed. Harry had quietly left the room unnoticed by the two wizards as he did not want to get in the middle of the fight.

Right before the fight between them, it had only been one week since the three had gotten together. Harry had caught Remus and Severus kissing in an empy corridor at Hogwarts right before the winter holidays kicked in. Remus knew that Harry was in love with the both of them because he had caught his staring multiple times during the feast, class or whenever they bumped into each other.

Remus was now the DADA Professor at Hogwarts and Severus was still teaching Potions as Harry finishes his last year. Severus was still not convinced about it until Remus had manipulated them by going under a mistletoe that appeared out of nowhere and making all three of them kiss one another fully on the lips. Severus was then convinced that Harry was indeed in love with them from his kiss however Severus had been hurt too many times by relationships that he had doubts that Harry was going to leave them by the end of the year.

Severus kept the secret to himself until he couldn't take it anymore and thus when the fight began between the three. After Harry had left the room unnoticed, he had bumped into the most unlikely person he would have saw, Draco Malfoy. It had seemed that he and Harry weren't going home for the holidays that year as well as one Ravenclaw and two Hufflepuff's.

Draco knew that his Godfather was seeing Remus Lupin as Draco was also seeing Ginny Weasley as well after he heard about Harry's break-up with her. However, Harry was too emotional that he hadn't known what he was doing that night. Harry had _let_ Draco comforted him in ways that he had always thought that Severus and Remus would do to him. Harry didn't even know that Draco had a small crush on him as well!

Harry wanted to forget everything about that night since he was the problem between two wizards that he had fallen in love with. Harry wouldn't even think that Remus and Severus were even looking for him that night as they hadn't noticed that their young lover was missing until the next day. After that faithful night with Draco, two days later, Harry began to feel sick.

Harry knew that Remus and Severus were still not speaking to one another but Remus had tried speaking to Harry after that fight. Harry wasn't in the mood with Remus's talk since he knew something was wrong with him. Although when Harry was with Remus once again, Remus had looked at him differently as if he could sense what was wrong with Harry at the moment.

Remus had made a quick excuse and a few days later, Harry saw that he and Severus were speaking with each other again. He wondered what had Remus sensed in him making him forgive with Severus even though the two were still not speaking to Harry....

Now two weeks later, Harry had come out from the infirmary early in the evening as he was going back to the Gryffindor Tower to lay down. He didn't saw where he was going as he bumped into someone accidentally.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered as he looked up to see who he bumped into and he gasped.

"Mr. Potter, what a coincidence seeing you here by the infirmary," Severus said with a sneer.

"Now, now Severus. It was our fault for driving him away from us," Remus said slowly.

"Is something wrong Remus?" Harry asked as the two were going into the infirmary.

Remus shook his head, "We were just giving Madam Pomfrey her Potions that she needs for the infirmary," he explained.

"I see..." Harry said quietly.

Severus snort, "Just a childish antic. Why don't you go back to your other lover and I'm sure that whoever it is is happy for you for being pregnant," he said as he strolled down inside the infirmary.

Harry froze as he had not mentioned to Severus and Remus about him being pregnant.

"Harry, the last time I spoke to you, I knew you were pregnant. My wolf senses could smell it. I know that we're not the father of your child since we hadn't made love together. However, Severus and I would support you and your new lover in any way," Remus said slowly.

Harry heard the small hurt voice in Remus as he knew he had made a mistake by sleeping with Draco. He gulped as he looked at Remus who was about to follow Severus inside the room. "Remus, I do love the both of you still," he said clearly enough for him to hear.

Remus turned around to look at him, "What are you implying Harry?" He asked.

"I-I want a second chance with you and Severus. Looking at both of you makes me depress knowing the fact you two weren't speaking to me. Besides, I couldn't get with this child's father anyway," Harry added.

"Who is the father, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry said with hesitation as Remus eyes were wide.

"Isn't he with Ginny Weasley?" He asked.

Harry nodded, "It was also a mistake since I had no idea that Draco has a small crush on me, Remus. I do not want to abort this child since this child has nothing to do with everything. I want it Remus," he said with a sniff.

Remus sighed as he went over to Harry to give him a hug. "We'll think of something Harry, we always do," he promised as Harry hugged back.

* * *

(Eight months later-August)

After learning that Draco Malfoy had cheated on her, Ginny had forgiven him and she also knew that the child within Harry was innocent as well. When the child was born, Draco and Harry had named it Blake Potter-Malfoy, Draco was able to have visitation rights whenever he got the chance to see his son. Harry knew that Blake was going to look a lot like Draco since he had already seen small strands of hair on his head looking like blonde one's and his eyes was the color green. Severus was learning to trust Harry as well as he kept a close eye on him whenever he was home.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Harry had become an Auror and then became Head of the Department, Ron had also joined with him, Hermione also became the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magicial Creatures, Ginny plays for the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team and Draco was also working under Harry in the Ministry of Magic even though it was unpleasant for Severus to know his godson was there with his lover.

After Harry had gotten Blake Potter-Malfoy, everyone thought it was impossible for Harry to become pregnant. For Wizards to become pregnant, they have to be very powerful and only 10% of Wizards carry more than one child. Unlike women, men in the Wizarding World has complications during pregnancy. However, when Harry found out that he was pregnant again after recieving Blake after two months, he was surprised.

Harry had went to St. Mungo's and Madam Pomfrey for check-up and clearly, they have stated that he was having twins. Although, it was still unknown who was the father of each of his twins but Severus and Remus knew that it could be either one of them this time.

* * *

(Six months later-April)

"Harry, did you told Mr. Weasley that you won't be in the office the next year or so?" Severus asked one day as Remus was finishing his final touches at Hogwarts before Spring Break began while Severus was done with his and he had went home to see Harry at Snape Manor.

Harry fidgeted as he sat on the couch, "I told Ron that I'll be gone for just a couple of months," he said.

Severus turned to look at Harry sharply. "Harry, you do realize that you needed to be here at home with Blake and the twins, don't you? Remus and I couldn't be here all the time," he said.

"I know," Harry said softly, "but you were the one who suggested for me to stay here since the Dungeons back at Hogwarts wasn't an ideal place for me since your rooms was bigger than Remus's," Harry explained.

"Harry, I know there are plenty of Death Eaters out there that the Ministry haven't caught yet. I am sure that Draco and Mr. Weasley will be able to handle it while you are away. If anything happens at the Ministry, I'm sure they'll alert you right away," Severus replied.

Harry nodded, "I know," he said slowly, "I'll go and contact Ron," he said as he got off the couch and went to firecall him.

* * *

(Two months later-June)

The twins were finally born in mid-June as one of them belonged to Severus and Remus. It was very rare to have twins and have two different father's for each of them, however, Harry Potter was no normal Wizard. The oldest twin was a girl and it belonged to Severus as he and Severus had named it Rose Potter-Snape, the younger of the twin belongs to Remus and Harry and Remus named it Theodore (Teddy for short) Potter-Lupin, the two twins were barely ten minutes apart from each other.

After the twins were born, the St. Mungo's people and Madam Pomfrey told the family that Harry could not have children anymore as the twins were his last resort. Severus was hoping to have another child, a boy to be precise to carry out his family name, however, it wasn't necessary since Severus loves his daughter very much and he would do anything for her.

* * *

(Nineteen years later)

Severus stared at his daughter across the lawn as she was speaking to Draco and Ginny's daughter, Catherine Ginevra Weasley-Malfoy as the man next to her was Hugo Weasley who was the fiance of Rose and the son of Ron and Hermione.

"Are you still disgusted with the thought Severus?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Why couldn't Rose find someone else than a Weasley? Before you know it, we'll have a full population of Weasley's," Severus complained.

Harry sniggered, "Don't be such a sourpuss Severus. You should be happy for her and that your not teaching at Hogwarts anymore now that your retired," he said with a grin.

"I really should thank Horace Slughorn for taking over my post," Severus said.

Harry shook his head, "You should be happy for Rose just like I am with Blake that he had married Karen Longbottom," he said as Karen was the only child and daughter of Luna and Neville Longbottom.

"Draco isn't happy about that either," Severus said with a chuckle as he had heard from his godson that he was going to murder himself if Karen and Blake's child would be anything like Neville in the old days.

Harry huffed, "Isn't anyone happy for my children?" He asked with a pout.

"Don't listen to Severus and Draco, Harry. Theodre is happy with Jake," Remus said coming to them as Theodre was the only one dating someone the same gender as he was even though Blake was bisexual.

"At least we'll be having grandchildren," Harry said with a smile as he leaned towards to Severus as he was sitting on Severus lap while Remus sat in front of the two.

"Merlin, we're getting old, aren't we?" Remus asked.

"Hmm, but I love the both of you anyways," Harry said as Remus chuckled and he and Severus kissed Harry knowing that their will be together.

* * *

End...

me: I always wanted to do a one-shot like this! Harry cheating off with Draco and then having a child with him but wants to be with Remus and Severus... So much drama!

Harry: It's been such a long time you've written Harry Potter!

me: Yup!

Severus: We'll be onto the next story soon!

Remus: Review and update!!!


End file.
